The Modern Tale of Phantom of the Opera
by IdahoAngel
Summary: Based in Seattle,WA,USA Christine lives the life of a college student getting her arts degree with her roommate Meg. Christine is soon enchanted by Seattle Underground Tour and the secrets below Seattle's busy streets where she meets the Phantom...
1. Chapter 1

Letter from the fan-fictioner:

Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoy it.

I also want to say that in this version its based in Seattle, Washington, USA and Christine is in her early 20's while Erik/Phantom is in his mid to late 20's.

Thanks again.

I do not own Phantom of The Opera, all rights reserved to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. I also don't own the places and buildings named in the story, I have them there to add affect for fans who live in the United States and that might have been to Seattle.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Christine Daae's POV (Point of view)**

I lifted my head, closing my eyes, feeling small snowflakes fall upon my cold and almost-numbed face. Opening my eyes once more to the Seattle Space Needle, I took in a breath of cold air. It was my first year staying in Seattle, WA and I had begun to fall in love with it and what it had to offer. I waited all summer for the Ballet and Opera House to send back the results of my audition as well as my Arts School application, the wait was killing me but the results cam in and I was accepted into both!

I heard my name called, "Christine, Christine! Its cold out, let's go inside for some warm coffee. Christine!" My roommate Megan whined.

"Wha? Oh yes! Let's!" I opened the coffee shop's door, feeling the rush of warmth hit my face and the smell of coffee beans fill my nose.

"What will you be getting, Meg?" I said pulling my gloves off.

"Hmm, well the spice chi sounded good. What do you think?"

"Sure, we can get two of those and maybe a few pastries."

"OK. Find us a seat, would you?"

As she ordered out drinks and food, I sat by the window looking out to the Space Needle, feeling my shoulder being shaken, " You ok, Christine? You know we can cancel out trip with the tour of the underground tunnels, right?"

"I'm quite fine, just spacing off." I let out a little sigh, "Just missing Papa."

**Phantom of the Opera/ Erik's POV**

I felt something was different about today, my body felt full of energy, which isn't normal in this season of cold.

"I need to check the tunnels, this isn't right." I said to the friendly darkness that surrounded me. I began to row my boat top the main tunnels. Once there I heard voices,

"During the Great Seattle Fire, 31 blocks were destroyed so they made buildings with bricks after." The guide told his group of tourists.

Ian Kahn was the tour guide, an acquaintance of mine. He agreed with me that he'd make sure his tourists stay together so that they wouldn't see me. I stayed within the shadows for security as I watched the strangers venture through my dark and cold labyrinth. I then heard a voice almost as lovely as the sound of a small bell.

"Meg, don't you just love history?" A young girl with brown, casual curled hair looking to her smaller friend with dirty blonde hair."

"Oh yes Christine, it can be quite marvelous to learn about." The small one known as Meg replied. They were coming closer now, I could smell Christine's strong, floral perfume. It was truly a scent of heaven. She laughed and it sounded of heavenly origin to my ears. I watched closer, almost stepping out of my dark haven.

"You know Christine, I once was told there's a ghost that haunts these tunnels." Meg nudged Christine with her elbow, smiling.

"Oh? You don't say?" Her look of curiosity adored me. "He must be rather lonely down here, I know I would be." As she said this I nodded my head, it really was lonesome down here but I had grown to enjoy the lonesomeness. Some days I could hear music being played from up above in the McCaw Hall, my playground.

Christine's flashlight drew near to my origin and I moved back just in time. An angel such as her would never want to know a monster such as thee existed. I couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

"So where do they perform the dances of your ballet school?"

"The McCaw Hall not too far from here actually." _Hmm, ballet dancers are they? I might be seeing more of them than I anticipated._ "So how are your advanced classes treating you anyways?" Christine continued.

"Pretty well, its just a pain in the butt having to do our routine till 11 at night, ya know?"

"No wonder you're always tired when you return to the dorms. Seems like we don't do any free time things." Christine said as they walked behind the tour group. She moved her beam of light once more in my direction, this time I had to hide behind a structural post. Wiping a bead of sweat off my face with my glove-covered hand, "Whew, that was close." I whispered softly.

"Did you hear something?" Christine grabbed Meg's sleeve, looking about.

"Kahn turned around to them," Some times the tunnels have whispers of the lost that an be heard, if your luck enough." He said with a smirk. _Oh yes, the lost indeed_. "Let's continue on, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own Phantom, its music, or Seattle and its buildings, enjoy!

I'll try and make the future entries longer, for now I'll do them this length because I have things going on lately.

**Chapter 2- Christine's POV**

The shadow of a tall, thin and caped figure played back in my mind as I drove to go pick up Meg from ballet. The _shadow must have been someone, the whisper story didn't_ _sound all that logical. Maybe it was a homeless guy living down there, I don't know._

I paid and parked, then went inside of the McCaw Hall where Meg was having her recital in a week or so. Walking down the vast glass hall and into the large auditorium where she was practicing, I could hear a screech of a ballet teacher telling her students their one-two-three's.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. Come on ladies and gents, keep those toes pointed…and jump!" Meg's instructor yelled as I walked down the large red aisle. "Ok, that's good for to-night. Thank you everyone."

Meg waved to me, mouthing something about being right back and changing. I nodded with a smile in return, the room went silent a few seconds later. I was alone in the vast sea of chairs but I could feel I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I looked around and sighed, "This is silly." I said as I got up on to the stage, turned around and looked out to the abyss of emptiness. I put my hand above my eyes to shade the spot lights, looking for the pair of eyes I could feel upon me. There it was, that same shadowed figure in one of the upper boxes, I smiled sheepishly. Clearing my throat I began to sing,

"Angel of Music, hide no longer…" The room echoes in silent applause.

"Brava, brava, bramisimo." I heard a whisper, almost like it was in my ear,

"Hello?" I looked about, and to the shadow's box which was empty. I looked behind me, the curtains moved from someone or something moving it, I walked towards it slowly, with curiosity.

"Hell-" I was caught off.

"Don't come any closer, stay!"

"And why is that?" I answered to the mysterious man's voice.

"Be-because I'm sick." The voice then produced a few fake coughs, I laughed.

"No your not, I can tell that was fake."

"Oh?...Well sing some more would you? Your laugh, your voice is sounds of that of an angel."

"Its not all that great really, but if you insist." I turned around to face the empty room again and took a deep breath,

"_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing._

_Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music, her father promised her._

_Her father promised her…"_ I trailed off, looking behind my shoulder to the curtain.

"Continue, Madam."

I nodded and took another deep breath,

"_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was…shat- shat…"_

I began to cry, thinking of my poor father, "I'm sorry I couldn't finish for you sir. Its… Its just too painful.

"That's quite understandable, you were magnific though." The bodiless voice began to clap. "If its not too rude to ask but who are you?" I turned to the curtain.

"How rude of me, for I am—well you could call me the Angel of Music."

"Oh?" I smirked, "Why'd it take you so long to come to me?"

Angel chuckled, "You can't rush perfection, my dear. It comes in time..."


End file.
